Episode 2010-148 05-28-2010
05-28-2010 Friday, May 28, 2010 - Road Trip/Lunch At Fazoli's In South Carolina/Dinner At Ryan's With Aunt Debbie in Virginia Sponsors: S, 15 Ocala Florida: 2004 - Present Year: 2010 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Where does the triangle fit? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl invites the listener to "Swing Up High." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Airplanes carve the capital and lowercase S. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit reports on activities at the Big Bad Wolf's School of Huffing and Puffing. The Wolf teaches Kermit how to huff and puff, and Kermit ends up blowing a monster couple's house down |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kid jungle explorers sight a wild letter S |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An elephant and a bear try to cross a bridge to deliver their packages, but they're in each other's way. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fifteen trucks are counted. They then make a large 15. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate Olsen sings "Come On" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl inflates a balloon in the shape of an S. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Car assembly |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Number creatures 15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"At the Bus Stop Sign" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A seal and a bear fight over a circus ball, but learn to cooperate. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Little Red Riding Hood uses a map to get to Grandma's house. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Growing Numbers #15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting to 15 (Oriental music) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Prairie Dawn directs Grover in "Singin' in the Rain" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: S - Snake |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An animated number 15 sings "How Hard It Is to Be 15" to a child who is trying to count from 1 to 20, but can't remember 15. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids go roller-skating in a playground as ragtime music plays |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sign Cartoon: STOP. After the man reads the sign, two cars screech to a stop, one on each side of him. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids Sings "I Can Be, Center-Field" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The letter S grows on a vine. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"S, You're The Best" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Seymour the snail presents himself. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie's Show and Tell: Ernie and Daniel play the bongos. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|15 in space |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rabbit, Tigger, Pooh & Piglet sing "Find The X Today" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|How Andy Fritz Ate the Sun. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|What if we celebrate Valentine's Day with chickens instead of hearts? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Blue Suede Shoes" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Masked March: 15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Jack-a-Nory" with Wegman's dogs. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Imagination Rain |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover asks Sabrina about her missing tooth. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Alphabet Jungle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Six snakes spent Saturday on the sand. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley sing "We Need A Vacation" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|S is for subway, sailboat, sled, scooter, skates, skis, and stop. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A gymnasium switches from empty to full. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A postal worker tells the viewer what the post office is good for. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie sings "The Ding-Along Song" with the Dingers, much to Bert's annoyance. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Suzie Kabloozie: Judge #15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Abstract count to 15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Danny Glover and Hoots tell Telly a story, "The Young Saxophone." Danny reads from the book, while Hoots plays the "voice" of the main character |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Which footprint doesn't belong? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The floating kids form a square |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A toothbrush talks to a mouth about what could happen if not taken care of. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Disney Gang & The Kids sings “Let’s Do The Limbo Rock” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Shorty reaches a water fountain with a stool. |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:Ocala Florida Episodes Category:2010 Episodes